Chocolatedrunk
by Blue-Sparkels
Summary: Kirk wants to convince Spock that the two of them should be together. He takes himto a bar but who knows how Vulcans react to alcohol? K/S slash, Fluff


Title: Chocolatedrunk

Pairing: Kirk/Spock

Warning: Slash, yaoi, boy love, (don't like don't read) Fluff

Rating: K (nothing happens really)

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me but to Gene Roddenberry, what should be obvious or else this thing wouldn't be called a fan fiction.

There is a way to seduce every man and every woman. To get the object of your desire you simply need to figure out what would get their attention, and, if they are playing hard-to-get, you also need patience. Some are willing to give in quite fast and others need more effort.

James T Kirk was some kind of expert on getting company in bed; he rarely failed or had been rejected, even though he hadn't used his skills much since he became captain of the _Enterprise. _It was his policy not to start sexual relations with his crew; this would only cause trouble and accusation of fraternisation and favouritism. In the years in the academy Jim had had a lot of one night stands, he had dated some people for a couple of weeks occasionally a month or more, before breaking up.

Starting an actual relation with someone he really cared for and maybe even wanted to stay with forever was a different story. This was something Jim couldn't master just like that. Especially if he was so in love with the person in question that he would not take a rejection. _Especially _if said person was literally as uptight as a Vulcan like it was the case with his first officer and best friend Spock.

If someone would have told him that he would fall in love with the annoying instructor, who had charged him, two years ago, Jim would have laughed and maybe he'd told Bones to check this person's mental state.

But after two years on mission he discovered how _fascinating _Spock actually was. The twinkle in his eyes with the slight twitch of the lips, which was the way he smiled, the small changes in his mood only Jim seemed to notice and this warm look he sometimes gave his captain, exactly like the older Spock when he spoke of the other Kirk.

Somewhere in the first few months Jim had noticed that the half-Vulcan was the best friend he had ever had (not that Bones wasn't a hell of a friend when he wasn't grumpy) and then he realized that his feelings for the stoic man went deeper.

It was his trademark bad luck - falling in love with someone who denied having any emotions at all. The fact that Jim broke that façade on a regular basis and got emotional responses on a regular basis didn't change that – the worst was still the time when Spock's long and elegant but surprisingly strong fingers had held his throat vicelike, trying to choke him – the happiest was after a cave in, when everyone had believed that the captain had died, but instead he had reappeared completely unharmed. The memory of the smile on the Vulcan's face still made Kirk shudder in a pleasant way.

After realizing that Lieutenant Uhura and Spock were no longer a couple – in fact Uhura had been flirting with Scotty for a while now – Jim had eminently starting to think of ways to get the science officer as a boyfriend.

So when he put some kind of scheme together Jim talked Spock into going on shore leave with him during on of their chess games. They would spend 12 days in Jim's apartment in San Francisco; enough time to convince the half-Vulcan that the two of them were _logical_.

"Captain, I see no logic in drinking this liquid with dubious contend."

Spock eyed the yellowish green cocktail in his glass. Jim grinned and took a sip of his own drink.

"That's the way humans relax. And stop calling me 'captain', Spock! We're on shore leave!"

It was their first evening in San Fran and Jim had dragged his friend to a bar, which was nearby after he had wondered how humans usually spend their time in such occasions. It was kind of funny to see Spock in his tidy black jacket in a place like this.

"Come on! All drinks are on me, at least try a bit."

"Very well, Jim."

The human deliberately ignored the warm shiver – his response to the Vulcan saying his given name – and watched Spock slowly raising the drink to his lips and taking a small sip. One of his eyebrows twitched.

"Fascinating. I find the combination of the alcoholic substances quite appealing."

He took another sip, this time not as cautious. Jim grinned and shook his head.

"Judging by your reaction, this is your first drink, isn't it? Well don't drink too fast or you'll be drunk very soon."

Not a bad idea actually….

_No! _, Jim thought _I don't want it to start like that. If I do something with Spock, then only when we both have a clear mind. _

"Vulcan's don't get 'drunk' from alcohol. However there are some substances that are known to have an intoxicating effect on our metabolism."

"Really? And what are the substances you are talking of?" asked Jim with a half mocking half flirting smile.

"I fail to see the relevance of this knowledge to you."

"Maybe I just want to make sure that you won't take them _accidently_."

Spock's elegant eyebrow rose and he cocked his head watching the human.

"Jim, one could get the impression that you intend to get me drunk for some reason."

Jim laughed and shook his head. In some way the Vulcan was right but he wouldn't admit that. Instead he pushed a bowl of sweets over the table.

"Try these, they taste great with the drinks."

He watched Spock putting down his glass carefully and picking up one of the small chocolate balls. He looked at it and slowly raised it to his lips. Then the tip of his green tongue appeared, tasting the chocolate. The flavor seemed to be appealing and Spock placed the sweet in his mouth without further hesitation.

Jim swallowed and quickly drained his drink for distraction. Sometimes he wondered if the Vulcan was so damn sexy and sadistic on purpose.

A few drinks later Spock was getting increasingly tipsy. His cheeks were flushed green and he was obviously concentrating on keeping his façade up and he was quitter then usual.

Jim felt the alcohol getting to his head; it became increasingly harder not to tell Spock how cute he looked. And the annoyance that rose in him when he noticed how some of the women stared at the Vulcan was also not that easy to ignore.

Of course everyone who had eyes couldn't help but to notice how attractive Spock was, but still…. Jim noticed that some were staring at him. One caught his eye, she was pale with dark hair and she gave him a gorgeous smile.

Before Kirk had been promoted captain he would immediately had to hook up with her but know he knew Spock.

Now Jim didn't even consider standing up and walking over to her. Now all he wanted was to be with Spock, maybe forever.

A thought crossed his mind; He and Spock, older and wearing casual clothes, standing in a small comfortable kitchen their arms wrapped around each other. The half-Vulcan smiling and leaning closer to kiss his human husband's temple. Jim chuckling and quickly turning his head to lick the elegant pointy ear causing Spock to purr in delight. A violent cough and a 'Dammit Jim!' from Bones giving them a death-glare à la McCoy.

The image made Jim giggle. How funny would _that _be?

"Captain?" Spock's voice sounded strained as the alcohol made it difficult to keep it even. "Are you feeling unwell?"

Jim looked up at the Vulcan his eyes lingering on his lips for a few seconds. He wasn't _that _drunk yet but perhaps he should stop so that there was no chance of doing something he would regret the next day.

"Yeah Spock, sure! I'm feeling great, why are you asking?" Jim stood up swaying a little from the sudden change in height. "Wait here, I'll pay for the drinks and we'll go home. We wouldn't want you to get wasted, would we?"

"Vulcans don't get 'wasted'"

"Sure they don't …" muttered Jim and rolled his eyes. He walked over to the bar suppressing the jealousy when he passed Spock's little fan club. When he returned Spock was gone. Jim cursed and looked around franticly.

"Have you seen the Vulcan who was sitting over there?" he asked one of the girls.

She pouted.

"Sure, he's a sweet one but so _rude_."

Jim glared at her while she sipped her drink.

"_So?_"

"So what?"

"Where did he go?"

She turned around to face him and stared at him disapprovingly.

"Why do you want to know? Did your boyfriend run away because he realized what a jerk you are?"

Before Jim could snap back at her one of her girlfriends appeared and shoved her away gently. She smiled at Kirk apologetically.

"Don't mind her, she's just pissed 'cause your friend ran away before she could even start flirting." She pointed to the exit. "If you hurry you'll catch up with him."

Jim gave her a big grin and dashed out with a 'Thanks'.

The cool night breeze brushed around Jim's face as he searched for his friend getting more and more nervous. A man gave him directions.

"He went that way. 've never seen a Vulcan like that. He looks as if he was suppressing tears. Scary, if you ask me."

"Dammit!" Jim dashed to where the man had pointed; it was the way to his apartment. Logically as it was the only place Spock knew in the area.

_I shouldn't have made Spock drink; I should have known that this was a bad idea! What if something had happened to him?_

Jim stormed up the stairs to his apartment, praying that he would find Spock there. He walked in, at first thinking that there was nobody there, but then he noticed Spock crouching by the window staring out into the night. His hands were slightly shaking and clenched to fists and his cheeks were wet from tears.

"Spock!" gasped Jim terrified and sank on the floor beside him. "Oh Spock, what happened? I was really worried when…"

"I'm sorry!" Spock stared up at him, face twisted with sorrow tears spilling from his eyes.

"It's all right, I'm not mad at you."

"All this time… I'm so sorry."

Spock wasn't apologizing for running away Jim realized. The Vulcan grabbed his sleeve pulling him closer.

"My mother…" he whispered. Jim felt his insides freeze at the mention of the human who had died at Vulcan's destruction. He patted Spock's shoulder reassuringly not daring to do more.

"She left Earth to life with my father on a planet… She was an emotional being in a culture where emotion is considered a bad taste. And I-"

Spock's voice broke, he shuddered and a few tears dropped on the floor.

"I never told her that I love her…"

He whimpered and Jim pulled him in an embrace. He wasn't sure how he would react but then he felt Spock relaxing against his chest.

"Spock" he whispered. "Spock, I'm sure she knew. Human mothers always know such things; you don't need to say it. And you are capable of feelings and love, she knew…"

Spock pressed his face against Jim's shoulder shaking his head.

"It's not only mother… I can't return it. I loved mother but she was my parent, when Nyota… I couldn't make myself feel for her. When I broke up she wasn't angry but I'm so sorry… The nurse, Cha- Christine. She told me that she loves me but I can't return it."

A small sting of jealousy appeared in Jim's chest but he pushed it aside; now was not the time.

"When I was instructor and she was a cadet it was acceptable but now I'm first officer, my duty is to serve you and do everything for the ship, I cannot have relations like that within the crew…"

"No! Spock, listen. It's me, I can't have any lower ranked crewmember. But you, you can have anyone if you feel like it." Again the sting. "You can be with the nurse or anyone else!"

Spock shook his head and pulled away to look Jim in the eye. The sweet scent of chocolate and cocktails mixed with the Vulcan's own made Jim dizzy again.

"Jim…" it wasn't more then a whisper, tears rolled down on his cheeks. Jim brushed them away gently; Spock seemed to struggle not to lean into the touch.

"Jim… I am ashamed. When I have this feelings for you I am ashamed."

Jim's hand froze.

"W-what feelings"

"Friendship…"

Spock lowered his eyes a slight green blush on his cheeks.

"…love…"

"Why are you ashamed of it? Is it because Vulcans deny their emotions or what?"

His voice was louder then intended and Jim wasn't sure what to feel; happiness because his feelings weren't one-sided or anger because Spock was denying them.

"No, not that…" he turned away. "My father had loved a human… But you… I'm not worth it. Why should you love me back? Your friendship is already too much to ask for."

Jim gently placed his hands on Spock's face making him look in his eyes.

"You think I don't love you back?"

"The chance of you not loving me is about 98.3%."

The human leaned closer so that their noses were nearly brushing.

"You should know by now that I'm not acting as people expect me to."

Spock's eyes were wide.

"What do you mean?"

Jim rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Dammit Spock! You are so intelligent, why don't you recognize a confession when you hear it?"

Spock stared.

"Spock, I love you! I made you come on shore leave with me to tell you!"

The Vulcan blushed even more as he tried to understand the meaning of what he just heard.

"You do? B-but why?"

"Why? Spock, you are the best friend I ever had. You are intelligent, I love your company, you always make me smile and feel good, you have a mesmerizing smile, you are… I never feel alone when you are there… I just love you." Jim sighed looking for words.

"Why do you love _me_?"

Spock was calmer now, he looked at the human, his eyes shining exactly the same way the eyes of the elder Spock had shined when Jim had asked him about his alternative self.

"You are the most fascinating being I have ever met. You always surprise me and yet I know what you are thinking… You accept me, I'm neither human nor Vulcan, you see me as a whole. You complete me."

His voice was nearly trembling as he leaned closer to the human his eyes fixed on his lips.

"That's how I feel…"

Jim smiled and closed the gap kissing his friend. At first Spock was stiff but then he kissed back wrapping his arms around the other. The Vulcan tasted of chocolate and Jim slowly puled away to kiss his jawline. He kissed his way up Spock heavily breathing against him.

Remembering his earlier fantasy Jim licked the green-flushed pointy ear. The reactions was surprisingly strong, Spock clenched his fists at his shirt letting out a sharp moan.

"Jim!"

Pulling back Kirk shook his head as he noticed how Spock was leaning towards him.

"No, I'm sorry. I won't do this to you, you are drunk and I don't want you to do something you might regret later."

"I am not – Jim, _please_… I want this, I want _you_!"

He tugged at Jim's shirt. The human gently pulled Spock's hands away and held them in his.

"I want this, too. I'm here tomorrow, when you are sober again…"

Spock sank to the floor suddenly tiered and nodded.

"This is logical."

Jim laughed and lay down next to him wrapping his arm around the Vulcan's narrow shoulders. He looked down at him.

"Hey Spock… before you fall asleep, can you promise me something? Can you tell me all those things tomorrow, when you have a clear mind? Can you tell me that you love me without denying this evening?"

Spock scooted closer to him his lips twitching onto a smile.

"I have never intended to deny it", he said.

Watching his first officer falling asleep Jim smiled. He had never seen the Vulcan asleep before. Meditating, yes but now he looked so peaceful. It took Jim some control not to squeal like a teenaged girl about how cute he looked. The alcohol had still influence on him…

With a glance at the sleeping man he grinned.

_Perhaps getting Spock drunk is something worth repeating?_

**A/N****:** Yes another small fic with Kirk/Spock. This time reboot inspired by the TOS episode the naked time. They said the Psi2000 has the same effect like alcohol so I thought this could be a nice way to have the same situation without a repetition of the episode's events. Review please, even if it's only a "nice", comments make are my life's goal! :D


End file.
